The present invention relates generally to fan assemblies. Specifically, the present invention relates to an assembly for attaching a downrod between a ceiling fan and the ceiling fan support.
Numerous types of fan assemblies presently exist. Numerous manufacturers produce the various fan assemblies. The components of one manufacturer's fan assembly may not be the same size as the components of another manufacturer's fan assembly. For instance, the 1/2" diameter and the 3/4" diameter are two common sizes of fan assemblies. Recently, the popularity of the larger 3/4" diameter fan assemblies has increased over the smaller 1/2" diameter fan assemblies. The larger sized fan assembly is more popular mainly for reasons not relevant to the present invention.
The trend towards the larger sized fan assembly presents a quandary to the retailer. Currently, the retailer must stock both sizes of fan assembly components. Stocking the less popular, smaller sized fan assembly components wastes valuable shelf space. The shelf space could be more effectively utilized with other products or stocking a larger amount of the more popular, larger sized fan assembly components. Inventory costs and sales volume are potentially affected.
Clearly, there is room for improvement in the art.